U.S. patent application Ser. No. 920,214 filed Oct. 17, 1986 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a special arrangement which adapts a particular gravity feed shelf for mounting on vertical support posts which may vary somewhat horizontally, such variation being accommodated by a lost motion connection at the rear corners of the shelf.